


Семейное дело

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: «Я думаю, бабушка хотела бы, чтобы мы продолжили то, что она оставила. Спасали людей, охотились на монстров. Семейное дело».Лалли Хотакайнен полагал, что с охотой на чудовищ и призраков покончено навсегда. Но после смерти бабушки к нему заявилась кузина с просьбой помочь выполнить ее последнее желание. Хотя они этого и не знают, старый враг следует за ними по пятам…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	1. Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112744) by [Rusakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusakko/pseuds/Rusakko). 



_«Онни, тащи Лалли и Туури наружу, быстро!» Бабушка подталкивает их к лестнице, перекрикивая треск пламени. «Пошел!»  
Лалли пытается дотянуться до нее, но Онни хватает его руку и тащит за собой сквозь дым.  
«А как же мама и папа?» Он слышит, как Туури, задыхаясь, выпаливает эти слова. «И мама и папа Лалли?»  
«Бабушка позаботится о них, а теперь быстрее!» – отвечает Онни и заходится в кашле.  
Снаружи уже подъезжает пожарная машина, и парамедики быстро заталкивают их всех в машину скорой помощи. Кто-то пытается укутать пледом Лалли; ему удается вывернуться, и он бежит обратно к дому, но Онни снова ловит его, ровно в тот момент, когда оконные стекла вылетают под давлением пламени.  
«Все будет в порядке», храбро говорит ему Туури, когда пожарные включают брандспойты и начинают заливать огонь водой. Но в этот момент пожарный выносит из дома бабушку и молча качает головой своим коллегам, и Онни захлебывается в плаче, и Лалли знает, что ничего больше не будет в порядке._

Лалли, вздрогнув, просыпается – на языке все еще чувствуется вкус дыма – и ударяется головой о кровать над собой. С похорон бабушки прошло уже три недели, и старый кошмар из прошлого десятилетней давности вернулся, чтобы преследовать его каждую ночь. Или день, потому что, по правде говоря, Лалли ведет ночной образ жизни.  
Но вовсе не кошмар виновен в его пробуждении. Он слышит из кухни шум: кто-то ходит и грохочет дверцами шкафов. Вор? Или кто похуже?

Лалли беззвучно выбирается из-под кровати и берет нож, который всегда держит под рукой, просто на всякий случай. Крадется к двери, выжидает несколько ударов сердца и затем распахивает ее, выскакивая с ножом в руке, готовый вонзить его в любого незваного гостя.  
И останавливается, увидев свою маленькую пухленькую кузину с пустой банкой из-под печенья в руках.  
– Ты вообще ешь хоть что-нибудь, кроме ржаного хлеба и вот этого? – спрашивает у него Туури, потрясая банкой. – И убери нож, это всего лишь я.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – требует ответа Лалли.  
– Проверяю, жив ли ты. Ты не брал трубку.  
– Могла бы написать на почту.  
– На почту ты тоже не отвечаешь.  
Она права, но Лалли ничуть не рад этому.  
– Я жив. А теперь оставь меня, – шипит он.  
Туури вздыхает.  
– Ну ладно, у меня была и другая причина приехать. – Она поднимает с пола свой рюкзак, отряхивая его от крошек и волосков. – Знаешь, тебе нужно почаще делать уборку на кухне.  
Лалли сосредоточенно наблюдает за ней, пока она копается в рюкзаке. Может, она принесла печеньки? Нет, конечно же нет. Было бы слишком надеяться на такое. Это просто дурацкий, обтянутый кожей…  
– Это бабушкин дневник, – тихо говорит Лалли. Почему Туури принесла это к нему?  
– Его доставили почтой через два дня после ее смерти, – говорит кузина, ее голос слегка дрожит на последнем слове. – Она, должно быть, знала, что оно придет за ней, и отправила его мне.  
– Почему? – спрашивает Лалли. – Было ли там какое-то сообщение для тебя?  
– Нет, в нем только записи о… ты знаешь, об охоте. Чудовища, призраки, демоны, ведьмы. А еще это, – она вкладывает ему в руки газетную вырезку. «Еще один турист утонул в национальном парке Нууксио» [1], гласит заголовок. Лалли бегло читает заметку. Очевидно, за последние пять лет семеро туристов утонули в одном и том же озере, почти всегда на Мидсоммар. Это странно, но он не хочет соглашаться в этом с Туури.  
Она все равно это говорит.  
– Я думаю, бабушка хотела бы, чтобы мы продолжили то, что она оставила. Спасали людей, охотились на монстров. Семейное дело.  
– Нет, – без заминки отвечает Лалли. Они уже решили забыть это, все трое. Бабушка тоже согласилась с их решением, желая, чтобы они жили нормальной жизнью. Ну, или настолько нормальной, насколько это возможно для трех кузенов, которые, осиротев, были воспитаны охотницей, одержимой идеей поймать монстра, убившего их родных. Его кошмары и без того ужасны, он не хочет подпитывать их. – Разве тебе не стоит сосредоточиться на учебе?  
– Сейчас летние каникулы, дурашка, – парирует Туури. – И я ушла с работы после смерти бабушки. Я просто не могла работать, и вообще она оставила нам немного денег. Так что у меня есть уйма времени.  
– А у меня нет. Я работаю.  
– Играть по сети в покер – это не работа.  
– Зато приносит хороший доход.  
– И потому ты можешь позволить себе взять пару выходных и помочь мне.  
Лалли терпеть не может спорить с Туури. У нее есть ответ на все. Но он пока не готов сдаться.  
– Попроси Онни.  
– Уже. Где, по-твоему, я взяла твои запасные ключи? Но ты знаешь, какой он, он попытался убедить меня не ввязываться в это. Подозреваю, он не выходит из своей квартиры с самых похорон. Ты бы видел охранные знаки, которые он повсюду нарисовал, он совсем свихнулся со своей паранойей. Но вообще, на охоте от него никакого толку, даже если он хорош во всяких теоретических штуках.  
И снова она права. Нельзя доверять свою спину кому-то, кто ударяется в слезы при малейшем намеке на опасность. Лалли решает сменить тему.  
– Что такого странного с этими утопленниками? Это Мидсоммар, люди напиваются. И затем тонут.  
– Если б ты прочел внимательнее, ты бы знал, что ни один из них не был пьян. Их всех нашли с одеждой и рюкзаками, но вокруг озера нет ничего похожего на обрыв, откуда они могли бы упасть. Кроме того, у берега мелко. Чтобы действительно утонуть, нужно зайти глубже. Ну, или чтобы кто-то затащил.  
– Самоубийство? – без всякой надежды предполагает Лалли. Он чувствует, что это его втягивают во что-то, с чем он не хочет иметь ничего общего. Туури окидывает его жалостливым взглядом.  
– Ну же, Лалли. Это някки [2], и ты это знаешь.  
Конечно, он знает. Но это не его проблема.  
– Послушай, я знаю, ты думаешь, это не твоя проблема, и я обещаю, что больше не буду просить тебя делать что-то вроде этого. Просто помоги мне с этим разок, пожалуйста. Мне нужно это сделать, ради бабушки. Думаю, это была ее последняя воля.  
Лалли зажмуривается. У него нет никакого желания ввязываться в это. Все, чего он хочет, – это заползти обратно под кровать и уснуть. Но Туури печальна, он видит это по ее лицу и слышит в ее голосе. Он не хочет, чтобы она грустила.  
– Ладно, – говорит он. И тут же жалеет об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Нууксио – национальный парк Финляндии в получасе езды от Хельсинки. Ландшафты парка весьма разнообразны: это и долины с болотами и густыми ельниками, и ущелья, и крутые скалы, поросшие лишайниками и сосняками, а также более восьмидесяти озер. Все они сформировались и сохранились со времен ледникового периода. В парке обитает множество разнообразных птиц и животных, включая и редкий вид белок – белок-летяг.
> 
> [2] Някки – водяной дух, обитающий в темных прудах, озерах и колодцах, под пирсами, причалами и мостами через реки. Его основное занятие – утаскивать под воду маленьких детей, которые наклоняются с моста или причала, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение или коснуться воды. По некоторым представлениям выглядит как прекрасный юноша спереди и как лохматое чудовище сзади.


	2. Някки

Он жалеет еще сильнее, когда на следующий день Туури заезжает за ним.  
– Почему ты водишь… это? – Лалли с отвращением указывает на старый, потрепанный серый фургон.  
Туури пожимает плечами.  
– Мне почему-то кажется, что так правильнее, – взять бабулин фургон в его последний охотничий выезд. В любом случае, тебе ли жаловаться, ездить на автобусе ты ненавидишь еще больше. И я обнаружила, что санитарные пакеты лежат там же, где она всегда держала их для тебя, так что нам  
пора отправляться.  
В фургоне все еще попахивает кошачьей мочой, даже при том, что бабушкина кошка, Мису-Мису, уже много лет как мертва. Этот запах пробуждает бесчисленные детские воспоминания, и большая их часть крутится вокруг тошноты от укачивания и перепалок Туури и Онни о том, какую музыку им следует слушать. Ну, по крайней мере бабушка определенно должна была избавиться от чудовищной коллекции кассет Туури после того, как они переехали…  
– И можешь ли ты поверить, все мои кассеты тоже на месте! Я всегда знала, что она просто притворялась, будто они ей не нравятся! – И Туури торжественно демонстрирует ему коллекцию величайших хитов «Leevi and the Leavings» [1]. Лалли рычит на нее.  
– Не будь таким брюзгой, Лалли! В любом случае, ты знаешь правила: водитель выбирает музыку, а пассажир держит рот на замке.  
Стоит только первым нотам «Teuvo, maanteiden kuningas» [2] зазвучать из динамиков, а Туури – начать подпевать, Лалли закрывает глаза и смиряется с тем, что это будет долгий, очень долгий день.  
Его не тошнит, даже несмотря на то, что он почти хотел бы – просто назло. Удивительно, но Туури умудряется доставить их в Национальный парк, не угробив фургон, хотя, если судить по тому, как громко им сигналили другие водители, была близка к этому. Только когда они оказываются на маленькой парковке, окруженной деревьями, ему приходит в голову спросить у  
Туури, какой у нее план.  
Не впечатляющий.

– В бабулином дневнике было совсем простое заклинание, чтобы выманить някки из воды. Мы воспользуемся им, а затем нападем, пока тварь будет на суше.  
– Как нападем? – Лалли не припоминает, чтобы бабушка когда-либо упоминала, как именно следует убивать някки. Она всего лишь особо подчеркивала, что следует держаться подальше от  
прекрасных голых девушек или парней вблизи озера или речки. А также лошадей, особенно если они поют. Или часть про пение относится только к человекоподобным някки?  
– Ну, я точно не знаю, но у меня есть каменная соль, святая вода, ружье с серебряными пулями, Библия, железный лом… хоть что-то из этого должно сработать, верно?  
Лалли совсем не впечатлен, но уже слишком поздно пытаться переубедить кузину. Она уже уходит вперед по петляющей среди деревьев тропинке, время от времени сверяясь с картой.  
– Лалли, побыстрее! Дотуда всего пара километров, и я дам тебе печенек, как только мы пройдем половину.  
Печеньки. Ну хоть что-то она сделала как надо.  
Даже печенье не может унять все возрастающий мандраж Лалли, когда они доходят, наконец, до озера спустя несколько часов. На самом деле прогулка не должна была занять столько времени, но из-за досадной промашки с картой им выдалась возможность полюбоваться Национальным парком Нууксио слегка более подробно, чем они намеревались. Так это объяснила Туури. Под этим подразумевалось, что она перепутала восток и запад и в итоге два часа вела их в неправильном направлении, прежде чем признала свою ошибку. К тому же они прошли по болоту.  
В обуви Лалли хлюпает. Он несчастен. При этом он не может в должной степени сосредоточиться на своем негодовании, потому что Туури, притихнув, идет рядом с ним, и он понимает, что она тоже испугана.  
Солнце все еще в небе – в это время года оно почти не заходит, – но низко, подкрашивает сосновые пеньки вокруг них алым, и длинные тени деревьев тянутся по земле среди черничных  
кустов и мха. Воды озера темны и неподвижны. Някки, если оно там есть, и не думает обнаруживать себя.  
– Итак, что нам делать теперь? – тихо спрашивает Лалли.  
– Я… не знаю. Видимо, мы должны подождать, пока оно само появится? – Теперь, когда они тут, Туури не выказывает никакого желания приближаться к озеру. Лалли это вполне устраивает.  
Может, някки совсем не выйдет, и они смогут просто вернуться домой.  
Поначалу кажется, что его желание может исполниться. Они устраиваются ждать, прислонясь спинами к стволу упавшего дерева. Солнце медленно опускается за деревья на противоположном берегу, оставляя их в сизых сумерках. Ну, разумеется, комары тут как тут. И, конечно же, ни один не подумал захватить репеллент. Одно это наглядно демонстрирует, какие неопытные из них охотники. Лалли не хочет слишком много думать об этом. Вместо этого он крепче сжимает рукоять ножа.  
Незаметно для самого себя он клюет носом, но, должно быть, в какой-то момент засыпает, а когда просыпается, вокруг заметно темнее, и их окружает своеобразная серость ночи без ночи.  
И он слышит пение.

Мягкое, почти неразличимое среди шелеста листвы на слабом ветерке. Но стоит напрячь слух, как постепенно оно становится различимее. Холодный, но игривый голос, сродни тающему по весне снегу или бурлящему роднику. Ему нравится. И он хотел бы слышать лучше. Он поворачивается к Туури, чтобы предложить подойти поближе к озеру, когда замечает, что ее нет рядом. А затем он видит ее, медленно идущую к берегу, не разбирая дороги среди камней и кустарников, как если бы она находилась в полусне. Если она вскоре не остановится, то неминуемо зайдет в воду…  
Эта мысль разрушает чары. Лалли подскакивает, чуть не ранив самого себя ножом, который все еще сжимает в руке, и бежит за Туури, зовя ее по имени. Он ловит ее ровно в тот момент, когда ее нога с плеском опускается в озеро.  
– Туури! – Он хватает ее за плечи и тянет назад. – Заклинание!  
– Что? – Она растерянно смотрит на него.  
– Заклинание против някки!  
Туури, кажется, внезапно начинает осознавать, что происходит.  
– Ох! – Она наклоняется, быстро шлепает ладонями по воде и декламирует: – _Näkki maalle, minä veteen_ [3]!  
– Это оно? – Лалли думает, что оно немножечко слишком простое.  
– Это все, что написала бабушка.  
Вдвоем они продолжают смотреть на черные воды озера. Лалли все еще слышит пение. Но тут он осознает, что теперь оно раздается с совершенно другой стороны. Прямо позади него.  
Някки стоит среди деревьев, метрах в десяти, в ореоле слабого зеленоватого свечения. Оно выглядит как светловолосый юноша, хорошо сложенный и абсолютно нагой. И оно продолжает  
петь, и манит его к себе. Лалли достает нож.  
– Сперва я попробую серебряную пулю, – шепчет Туури. Лалли кивает, не отрывая глаз от някки.  
Выстрел оглушительно громок и моментально перекрывает пение. В остальном, к сожалению, его эффект минимален. За исключением того, что они, кажется, разозлили някки. Пение сменяется шипением, и восхитительный юноша начинает превращаться во что-то еще, что-то зеленое и гнилое, влажное и скользкое.  
– Соль! – командует Туури и сует бумажный пакет Лалли в руку. Они швыряют несколько горстей в надвигающееся на них чудовище, и снова безрезультатно. Оно издает булькающие, клокочущие звуки – смеется.  
– Я попробую святую воду, а ты бей его!  
Как только она плещет святой водой в лицо някки, покрытое чем-то похожим на подпорченные болезнью водоросли, Лалли вонзает нож в грудь твари. Оно отзывается неприятным чавканьем, а затем холодная, влажная, неестественно сильная рука хватает его за горло и тащит в воду. Лалли замечает краем глаза Туури, проигрывающую другой руке някки. И погружается под воду.  
Вода холодна, и пальцы на горле Лалли смыкаются железной хваткой. Вероятно, он скорее задохнется, чем утонет. Одной рукой он пытается ослабить тонкие пальцы на горле, другой – бьет вслепую, но ясно, что все его попытки – бесполезны, и его легкие пылают от недостатка кислорода. _Увижу ли я в аду бабулю?_ – мелькает смутная мысль, когда нож ускользает из его руки.  
А потом его вдруг рывком тянет назад, и, выныривая на поверхность, онслышит преисполненный ярости вопль някки. Пальцы на его горле разжимаются, и он жадно глотает воздух, перебирая ногами по дну озера в поисках опоры. Что-то хватает его за руку, и он пытается стряхнуть это, пока голос Туури не выкрикивает его имя. Он не может открыть глаза, потому что даже сквозь сомкнутые веки разливающееся по округе сияние ужасающе яркое, и он думает, что может ослепнуть даже с зажмуренными глазами. Пространство заполняется мучительным высоким гулом, а еще треском и грохотом, и взрывами.  
– Что происходит? – кричит ему Туури. – Это сделал някки?  
Лалли точно не знает, но не думает так, потому что някки визжит, причиняя его ушам непереносимую боль. Он зажимает их руками, и мысль нырнуть поглубже нравится ему все  
больше; утопление лучше взорванного мозга…  
…и все прекращается. Он моргает, открывая глаза посреди внезапной, звенящей тишины, серое предрассветное небо кажется почти черным после того всеослепляющего сияния. Он едва ли  
может рассмотреть силуэт Туури в воде рядом с собой. Она первая нарушает тишину:  
– Някки все?  
– Думаю, да. – Как бы там ни было, оно никак не проявляет себя, когда они медленно выбираются к берегу. С лесом что-то не так, понимает Лалли, когда его глаза, наконец, приспосабливаются к сумеркам. Разве тут не росли деревья прямо у самой кромки воды?  
И тут его осеняет, откуда взялись те треск и грохот. Вдоль всего берега, сколько он может видеть, крепкие сосны и ели повалены на землю, как будто взрывной волной.

* * *

Они выбираются из леса в вымученном молчании; слишком промокшие, покрытые синяками и кровоподтеками и ошеломленные, чтобы обсуждать произошедшее. Солнце уже сияет в небе,  
когда они, наконец, забираются в кабину фургона.  
– Я отвезу тебя домой, – безучастно предлагает Туури. Лалли кивает, сворачивается калачиком, прислонившись к окну, и немедленно засыпает.  
– Мы почти на месте. – Он медленно выплывает из забытья, ежась от ощущения промокшей одежды, и видит мигающие синие огни, когда машина преодолевает последний поворот. Языки  
пламени на крыше многоквартирного дома вздымаются высоко в небо, а столб дыма тянется еще выше. Туури жмет на тормоз, и фургон резко останавливается. Все, что было у Лалли, пожрано пламенем, но это неважно. Теперь его очередь нарушить молчание.  
– Оно снова нашло нас.

* * * 

Хотя бы жилье Туури пока не пострадало. Они насыпают каменной соли вдоль стен маленькой квартирки и разрисовывают их всеми охранными знаками, какие только могут вспомнить или найти в бабушкином дневнике. Когда они заканчивают ограждать свое жилье так надежно, как только могут, Лалли переодевается из своего мокрого шмотья в вещи Туури. Они одновременно и коротки ему, и широки, но он чересчур устал, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
Под кроватью кузины, завернувшись в запасное одеяло, он с уверенностью ожидает старых кошмаров, стоит только опустить усталую голову на подушку. Но нет. Вместо этого ему снится  
яркое сияние в лесу. Но во сне, в отличие от реальности, в сиянии звучит голос, и оно говорит с ним.  
_«Я могу помочь тебе, Лалли. Позволь мне…»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> [1] «Leevi and the Leavings» – финская рок-группа, чья деятельность продолжалась с 1978 по 2003 год. Основателем группы, а также ее вокалистом и автором песен был Гёста Сундквист. В его лирике часто поется об униженных амбициях и разбитых надеждах «маленьких людей». Еще одна тема – горько-сладкие воспоминания об утраченной любви. Многие люди считают творчество Сундквиста лучшими рок-текстами на финском языке. Его группа была чрезвычайно популярна, а многие его песни поют в караоке-барах. Группа распалась в 2003 году из-за неожиданной кончины своего лидера.
> 
> [2] «Teuvo, maanteiden kuningas» – «Тойво, король дорог». Эта песня повествует о маленьком  
> мальчике, который мечтал стать чемпионом ралли.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddDeYcVhEno
> 
> [3] Някки на земле, я в воде (фин.)


	3. Идиот, безумная баба и мужчина с больным горлом

– Нам нужен план.  
Лилли рычит в чашку с кофе. Он проспал, навскидку, часов двадцать, но хотел бы закатиться обратно под кровать Туури вместо того, чтобы столкнуться с ее настойчивостью. Он ненавидит планы. Все равно все всегда идет не так.  
– Слушай, бабушка думала, что может защитить нас от… _этого_ , но ее больше нет, поэтому мы должны сделать что-то самостоятельно.  
– Если оно достало бабушку, как, по-твоему, можем противостоять ему мы? – пессимистически спрашивает Лалли.  
– Я не знаю, но мы должны попытаться, разве нет? – огрызается Туури. – Мы не можем просто засесть здесь и рассчитывать, что пара крупинок соли удержат это подальше от нас.  
Поневоле Лалли должен согласиться.  
– В общем. Я просмотрела бабушкины записи и нашла несколько контактов, где, как я надеюсь, мы можем попросить помощи. У тех, кто может знать, по чьим следам она шла последние месяцы своей жизни.  
Она подразумевает, что они должны _говорить_. С _людьми_. Ее план уже звучит жутко.

– Пока ты спал, я пыталась дозвониться по записанным ею номерам, но большая их часть уже не используется, а последний, который я проверила, принадлежал недавно умершей женщине, Тару Холлола. Трубку взяла ее вдова. Она погибла от ужасного пожара в доме. Скорее всего, она была нашей дальней родственницей.  
Не слишком многообещающе.  
– Еще там было несколько адресов без телефонных номеров. Большинство – черт знает где (кто вообще живет в Кеуруу?), но один адрес – в Хельсинки. Я погуглила – это бар в Каллио [1]. «Кошка класса А», довольно причудливое название для бара, если тебе интересно мое мнение. И все же, думаю, мы можем начать оттуда. 

* * *

«Кошка класса А» расположен в узком переулке. Окна грязные, а неоновая вывеска с названием бара раздражающе мигает. Как ни посмотри, он не выглядит как место, которое могло бы прийтись Лалли по душе. Впрочем, если честно, бары – это не его. Много запахов, много шума и, что хуже всего, полно людей.  
К счастью, днем «Кошка класса А» абсолютно пуста. Помещение наполнено безвкусными украшениями на тему викингов, вроде резных драконьих голов и бутафорских рогатых шлемов развешанных куда ни кинь взгляд. Однако, присмотревшись, Лалли замечает, что повсюду  
вырезаны едва заметные руноподобные знаки: на стенах, на мебели, даже на потолке. Он распознает защитную магию, даже если ее род ему не знаком. Неудивительно, что это место ощущается необыкновенно безопасным.  
Бармен, светловолосый юноша примерно возраста Лалли, стоит спиной к двери и, кажется, слишком занят укладкой своей прически при помощи гребешка и карманного зеркальца. Он не замечает, как они входят, чересчур завороженный своим собственным отражением. Что за идиот.  
Туури громко прочищает горло.  
– Простите, не могли бы вы помочь нам кое с чем?  
Бармен вздрагивает, роняет гребень и почти сметает ряд стаканов, сконфуженно оборачиваясь.  
– Я прошу прощения… чем могу помочь? – с запинкой произносит он и заливается краской. У него странный акцент. Наверное, шведский.  
– Я ищу информацию кое о ком. Вам что-то говорит фамилия «Хотакайнен»?  
Швед на мгновение хмурится, а затем его лицо проясняется.  
– Конечно! Вы говорите о той чокнутой старухе, верно? Той, что в одиночку собирается истребить всех демонов в Финляндии?  
– Она была нашей бабушкой, – холодно чеканит Туури.  
– Она умерла, – поясняет Лалли.  
Швед замирает, и его усмешка сменяется испугом.

– Эм… прошу прощения… я не имел в виду… – Он бурно жестикулирует, словно пытаясь компенсировать недостаток слов. – Наверное, вы хотите поговорить с моим боссом, а не со мной, – добавляет он и поворачивается к двери, ведущей, видимо, в подсобные помещения. – Сигрюн!  
Мне нужна твоя помощь!  
Лалли слышит из подсобки грохот. Несколько секунд спустя дверь открывается с пинка, и он обнаруживает, что пялится на высокую, внушающую страх рыжую женщину, которая целится из ружья прямо ему в голову.  
– Er de demoner [2]? – резко спрашивает она, кидая косой взгляд на шведа. Теперь тот выглядит еще более испуганным.  
– Nej, nej, nej! – восклицает швед. – Пожалуйста, положи ружье! Они просто ищут информацию о чо… в смысле, о миссис Хотакайнен, – добавляет он по-фински. – Они – ее внуки.  
К облегчению Лалли женщина опускает оружие.  
– Dritt! Эмиль, сколько раз я говорила тебе, не звать меня на помощь, если нет реальной проблемы? А именно – смертельной. И извините за это, – продолжает она, поворачиваясь к Лалли и Туури. Ее акцент еще более причудливый, чем у шведа. – Пара демонов пыталась спалить наш  
бар в прошлом месяце, так что я не рискую.  
– …Понятное дело, – отвечает Туури, однако же все еще посматривает на женщину с опаской.  
Рыжая ухмыляется ей. Вероятно, это выражение должно быть ободряющим, но, по мнению Лалли, ее белоснежные зубы выглядят довольно хищно. Она напоминает ему тигра. Интересно наблюдать, но исключительно с безопасной дистанции и, желательно, из-за толстой железной решетки.  
– С меня выпивка, и я буду более чем рада рассказать вам все, что знаю, – говорит женщина. – Я Сигрюн Эйде, к слову – самый наилучший охотник в Скандинавии. И вы уже знакомы – мой братишка, Эмиль Вестерстрём. Он реально хорош в обращении с взрывчаткой. Чересчур хорош, правда.  
Лалли понятия не имеет, что это значит, но его это не обнадеживает.  
Когда Туури представляет их и начинает объяснять Сигрюн ситуацию, Лалли позволяет себе сползти на барную стойку. Освещение в баре не слишком яркое, стойка не жутко неудобная – вполне можно урвать пятнадцать прекрасных минут сна, пока остальные болтают.  
– Эм, Туури? Твой кузен хочет что-нибудь выпить? – слышит он вопрос шведа.  
– Он не пьет.  
– Тогда, как насчет перекусить?  
– По правде, он не любит ничего, кроме печенья.  
На это швед ничего не отвечает, и Лалли уже почти дремлет, когда кто-то мягко гладит его по голове. Он приоткрывает один глаз. Это придурошный швед.  
– Я, это, принес тебе перекусить.

Лалли открывает и другой глаз и слегка поворачивает голову. На стойке – стакан молока и тарелка с печеньем. Может, этот швед не _совсем_ идиот, все-таки.  
– Ваша бабушка была у нас пару месяцев назад, – говорит Сигрюн и делает большой глоток пива.  
– Она искала какое-то оружие.  
– Что за оружие? – спрашивает Туури. – У нее было полно своего огнестрела и ножей.  
– Я точно не в курсе, но она считала, что оно способно убить демона, что преследует вашу семью.  
Я ни фига не понимаю в этих исследовательских штуках, так что я посоветовала ей поболтать с тем датским теологом из университета. Он та-а-ак раздражает, но он знает практически все обо всем. Хотя я не в курсе, говорила ли она с ним вообще.  
– Все равно это хорошая зацепка! – Туури взволнована. – Где нам искать этого датского теолога?  
Сигрюн тянется рукой и треплет ее по голове, улыбаясь.  
– Я могу отвезти тебя к нему хоть прям сейчас, если хочешь, маленький пушистик.  
– Ну, было бы здорово, если это не сложно…  
– Это совсем не трудно. Эмиль может остаться и присмотреть за баром. За эти годы ваша бабушка помогала мне несколько раз, я в долгу перед ней, а потому помогу всем, чем смогу, ребятишки.  
Кроме того, этот ваш демон кажется занятным. Нет ничего лучше хорошей охоты!  
Лалли подозревает, что их новая союзница может быть куда более чем слегка безумной.

* * *

«Миккель Мадсен, доктор теологии», гласит табличка на двери. Сигрюн распахивает ее, не потрудившись постучать. Широкоплечий мужчина за письменным столом отрывается от чтения  
жутко древней на вид книги и глубоко вздыхает. У него внушительные бакенбарды.  
– Hej Sigrun. Hvordan kan jeg hjælpe dig [3]?  
Лалли инстинктивно отступает. Голос мужчины звучит так. будто он страдает какой-нибудь противной болезнью горла. Лучше не приближаться.  
– Эти двое ребятишек ищут информацию о своей бабушке, – по-фински говорит Сигрюн. – Старая мадам Хотакайнен. Она мертва.  
– Я глубоко соболезную вашей потере, – говорит здоровяк Лалли и Туури, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
– Меня зовут Миккель Мадсен, – добавляет он, подходя, чтобы пожать руку Туури. Лалли пытается уклониться, но она подталкивает его вперед, так что ему тоже приходится обменяться  
рукопожатием с датчанином. Великолепно. Значит, болезнь горла.  
– Мне было интересно, почему ваша бабушка была недоступна, – продолжает Миккель, направляясь к гигантскому книжному шкафу. Лалли предполагает, что это потому, что она не  
хотела заразиться болезнью горла. Ну, и потому что она умерла. Миккель снимает с полки здоровенную потертую старую книгу и переносит ее на рабочий стол. – Она была у меня  
примерно два месяца назад и просила разыскать информацию об определенном оружии, известном как _винтовка Хяюхя_.

– Хяухё-что? – Сигрюн даже не пытается произнести невозможный дифтонг правильно.  
– Это легендарная винтовка, созданная при помощи магии в конце двадцатых годов прошлого века и названная в честь легендарного снайпера Симо Хяюхя [4], который, как предполагается, использовал ее во время Зимней войны. Говорят, что она никогда не дает промаха и что выстрел из нее способен убить все что угодно.  
– Даже, скажем, демона? – уточняет Сигрюн.  
– Да, Сигрюн, даже демона, – терпеливо отвечает Миккель.  
– И вы нашли какую-нибудь информацию? – спрашивает Туури, пожирая теолога взглядом.  
Миккель слегка улыбается ей.  
– Именно. – Он показывает на книгу. – Согласно этим записям, после войны винтовку сочли за лучшее спрятать в надежном месте, дабы не допустить ее попадания не в те руки.  
– Так где же ее спрятали? – восклицает Туури. – Пожалуйста, только не говорите, что она где-то в Северной Лапландии, У́тсйоки [5] или вроде того…  
– Точно не там, – Миккель ее не разочаровывает. – Фактически, прямо сейчас вы всего лишь в квартале от нее. Винтовка была захоронена под полом подземной часовни Кафедрального Собора Хельсинки.

* * *

– Ладно, вот что мы сделаем, – говорит Сигрюн, изучая чертежи часовни, нарытые Миккелем в сети. – Завтра днем мы разведаем местность – там только кафе, так что не будет выглядеть подозрительно, если мы какое-то время побудем там, – а затем, ночью, мы врываемся и забираем винтовку. Пушистик, на тебе тачка для побега, так что ты ждешь снаружи, с заведенным мотором, готовая в любой момент сваливать. Прутик, – она машет в сторону Лалли, – стоит на шухере и дает нам знать, если кто-то появится, пока мы с Эмилем и Миккелем…  
Миккель решительно вмешивается:  
– Сигрюн, я не собираюсь участвовать в краже со взломом.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, не будь занудой! – восклицает Сигрюн.  
– Я не зануда, я просто не хочу вламываться в важное историческое здание с людьми, которые, без сомнения, планируют что-нибудь взорвать. Более того, я уверен, вас поймают, и все кончится тюрьмой, а я предпочту этого избежать.  
Сигрюн опасно щурится.  
– Может, мне следует звякнуть дядюшке Тронду и спросить его мнения.  
Миккель замолкает.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь.

– Почему это? Ты же знаешь, он – близкий друг нашей семьи, и, сдается мне, он должен нам услугу…  
Миккель ненадолго прикрывает глаза. Лалли подозревает, что прямо сейчас тот мысленно считает до десяти.  
– Ну ладно. Я подсоблю вам с этой идиотской миссией и постараюсь сделать так, чтобы мы все не оказались на кладбище или в тюрьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [1] Каллио – богемный район, прославившийся благодаря финским саунам и гранитной церкви Каллио, в которой часто проходят выступления музыкантов и концерты органной музыки. В небольших магазинах можно купить старые карты, пластинки, кассеты, диски и винтажную одежду, а на рынке Хаканиеми – финские деликатесы и ремесленные изделия. На территории района также расположены популярные веганские бистро, кофейни, где можно попробовать необычный кофе, и скромные бары.
> 
> [2] Они – демоны? (норв.)
> 
> [3] Привет, Сигрюн. Чем могу помочь? (дат.)
> 
> [4] Симо Хяюхя – финский снайпер. Считается одним из самых результативных снайперов в мировой истории. По различным данным, он застрелил 505-542 красноармейцев. Для cтрельбы он использовал снайперское оружие винтовку M/28-30 шпиц (фин. пюстюкорва»), предназначенное для охранных отрядов, а также предпочитал открытый прицел – оптическому, что позволяло быстрее поймать цель. Немало ему помогал и его невеликий рост – 152 см. После войны занимался разведением собак и охотой. По характеру он был скромным человеком, никогда не возвышал себя и не хвастался своими заслугами. Он очень редко давал интервью и упоминал о сделанном лишь при необходимости. Последние годы он провёл в Хамине, в доме-хосписе для ветеранов. Незадолго до его 96-летия на вопрос журналиста, чувствовал ли он, когда стрелял, угрызения совести, Хяюхя ответил отрицательно. «Я делал то, что приказывали, и так хорошо, как только мог».
> 
> [5] У́тсйоки – община на севере Финляндии, расположенная на территории Северной Лапландии.


	4. Винтовка Хяюхя

Струи дождя непрерывно льют с серых облаков над Кафедральным Собором. Лалли дрожит. Если только он не заразился от Миккеля болезнью горла, вся эта беготня в мокрой одежде непременно приведет к пневмонии. Сигрюн, конечно же, утверждает, что погода прекрасна, поскольку это означает, что ни одна душа не захочет оказаться на улице в три часа ночи и риск быть замеченными для них сводится к минимуму, с другой стороны – это не ей приходится болтаться под дождем и наблюдать.  
Он стоит на террасе за огромной белоснежной громадой собора, а под ним, на уровне улицы, Эмиль, Сигрюн и Миккель трудятся над взломом замка, запирающего декоративные металлические ворота, которыми защищена стеклянная дверь в часовню. Судя по ругани сразу на трех скандинавских языках, это непросто.

– Ладно, давайте назад, я собираюсь поработать паяльной лампой, – слышит он слова Эмиля.  
Потом внезапно вспыхивает яркий свет и раздается резкое шипение, затем что-то с лязгом падает на землю.  
– Отличная работа! – раздается голос Сигрюн. Лалли оглядывается. Улица за собором все еще пуста, не считая бабушкиного фургона, в котором Туури, нервничая, ерзает на водительском сиденье.  
До Лалли доносится звук разбивающегося стекла и. откуда-то из-под ног, – пронзительный сигнал тревоги. Больше брани, в этот раз в основном на норвежском.  
– Шевелим булками, парни, у нас мало времени!  
Стук шагов, треск стекла под подошвами тяжелых ботинок, и голос Сигрюн, удаляющийся в часовню:  
– Приготовь взрывчатку, Эмиль!  
В следующие несколько минут ничего не происходит, не считая того, что дождь продолжает лить, а сирена – звенеть. Затем из часовни раздается приглушенный взрыв. И второй. И где-то вдалеке, с каждой секундой стремительно приближаясь, – вой полицейских сирен.  
Лалли, как ему было велено, набирает Сигрюн.  
– Копы уже на подходе.  
– ЧТО?! – барабанные перепонки Лалли едва не лопаются от вопля Сигрюн. – Не слышу тебя, парень, тот взрыв был чертовски громким, но мы почти закончили! – Она вешает трубку. Лалли остается нервно расхаживать под дождем.  
Он уже подошел к боковой дверце фургона, когда троица появляется из часовни, кашляя в покрытые пылью балаклавы. Миккель, выбегающий последним, тащит длинный узкий ящик.  
– Все в фургон! Туури, газуй! – кричит Сигрюн.  
Лалли заталкивают в кузов в мешанине острых локтей и опаленных волос, и он оказывается где-то внизу, полулежа на ногах Эмиля. Швед хватается за него, когда Туури на дикой скорости закладывает резкий поворот, и их бросает внутри фургона.  
– Полиция гонится за нами? – кричит Миккель.  
– Я так не думаю! – вопит в ответ Туури.  
– Тогда сбавь скорость, пока кто-нибудь здесь не сломал себе шею.  
Они добираются до «Кошки класса А» без травм и, насколько им известно, без полиции на хвосте.  
Сигрюн в адреналиновом угаре хлопает всех по очереди по спине и заявляет, что в их венах точно должна течь кровь викингов.  
– Выпивка за счет заведения! – провозглашает она, направляясь к бару.  
– О да, нам определенно есть что отпраздновать, – едко говорит ей Миккель. – Как-никак, мы не просто нанесли потенциально необратимый ущерб великолепному зданию с безмерным культурным и религиозным значением, мы также украли весьма опасное оружие, которое может вызвать ужасающие разрушения, попади оно не в те руки.  
– Ну, тогда нам повезло, что оно в тех руках, – невозмутимо парирует Сигрюн. – И тебе явно нужен стакан или два, чтобы слегка расслабиться.  
Миккель вздыхает, качая головой, но принимает протянутую ею пинту.  
В это же время Эмиль и Туури пытаются открыть длинный узкий футляр.  
– Я мог бы попробовать горелку, – только начинает Эмиль, и Сигрюн моментально его обрывает:  
– Никаких игр с огнем на рабочем месте, красавчик. Вспомни, что случилось в последний раз. Миккель, помоги им ломом, ладно?  
Винтовка выглядит до смерти заурядно. Тем не менее она в довольно хорошем состоянии для своих восьмидесяти с лишним лет. Что интересно, приглядевшись, Лалли не видит ни единой царапины или изъяна. Вспоминая часы, потраченные на дотошную очистку от песка и грязи винтовки, на которой он, можно сказать, был женат все шесть месяцев обязательной службы в финской армии, он готов признать, что самоочищающееся оружие без всяких сомнений было бы волшебным.  
Сигрюн более скептична.  
– Мне она не кажется какой-то особенной, – говорит она, поднимая винтовку и прикидывая ее вес.  
– Наверное, следует опробовать ее на чем-нибудь, прежде чем идти на демона. Вот стыдобища будет, окажись она обычной старой винтовкой. И, к тому же, демон убьет нас. – Она медленно оглядывает их, будто решая, кого назначить мишенью для испытания. К счастью, Миккель вмешивается раньше, чем они узнают, на кого пал выбор.  
– Я чертовски согласен, Сигрюн, но, как по мне, это подождет, пока все не протрезвеют и мы не окажемся там, где выстрелы не привлекут ненужного внимания. А пока что советую тебе отложить винтовку…

* * *

Винтовку бережно уложили обратно в футляр, и вся группа с комфортом устроилась за стойкой.  
Эмиль, к которому Лалли начинает испытывать меньше неприязни, чем обычно к людям, приносит еще печенья, и Лалли старается слопать его как можно скорее. Тем временем Туури расспрашивает Сигрюн и Миккеля о том, почему они стали охотниками, и, что более важно, как они в конце концов очутились в Финляндии.  
– А, мои родители – тоже охотники, так что я была буквально рождена для такой жизни, – жизнерадостно поясняет Сигрюн, подливая себе еще пива. – Я упокоила своего первого призрака в семь. А в двадцать с чем-то мне надоело постоянно охотиться на этих тупых драугов [1] и линдвормов [2], так что я решила отправиться в отпуск в Финляндию, потому что захотела попробовать убить Аяттару [3]…  
Но окончание истории Сигрюн ускользает от Лалли. Его уши внезапно наполняет уже знакомый резкий вой, что он слышал в лесу, когда мистическая сила уничтожила някки. Его зрение расплывается, или, скорее, все остальное перекрывается сиянием, которое, как кажется, исходит буквально отовсюду вокруг него.

– Эй, что такое? – слышит он возглас Эмиля. Швед успевает подхватить его прежде, чем Лалли валится со своего барного стула. – Народ, мне кажется Лалли плохо. Лалли смутно осознает, как его осторожно укладывают на пол, но чувствует, как его сознание растворяется в сиянии.  
– Вау, что ты ему налил, Эмиль? – едва слышит он вопрос Сигрюн.  
– Просто молоко, клянусь, – расстроенно отвечает ей швед, но его голос затихает где-то в отдалении, пока Лалли возносится все вверх и вверх, паря над шумом и смятением.  
Теперь вокруг него только свет и ничего больше, но в то же время свет как будто сгущается в форму, смутно похожую на человеческий силуэт, все еще слишком ослепляющий, чтобы рассмотреть подробнее.  
_«Ты должен верить, Лалли. Доверься мне,_ – зычно произносит сотканное из света существо. – _Я могу помочь вам. Просто позволь мне…»_  
Лалли пытается дотянуться до этого создания и на мгновение чувствует, как рука касается чего-то мягкого и пушистого. Затем свет вспыхивает еще ярче, и больше он ничего не помнит.

* * *

Пол твердый и неудобный. Лалли пытается принять положение поудобнее, но сильная рука хватает его за плечо и вынуждает лежать смирно. Из его носа течет влажная липкая струйка.  
– Думаю, он очнулся, – говорит Миккель.  
– Лалли! – кричит Туури. – Ты меня слышишь? Просто лежи и не двигайся, у тебя был припадок.  
– Мы должны отвезти его в больницу, – продолжает Миккель. – Кровотечение из носа вроде остановилось, но такой обморок определенно ненормален.  
– Нет! – Лалли с усилием открывает глаза и с трудом садится. Другая пара рук – Эмиль – приходит ему на помощь. – Никакой больницы. Я в порядке.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Туури, бледная, с испуганными глазами. Лалли понятия не имеет, но надеется, что подобное не произойдет снова. Его голова раскалывается от боли, а зрение до сих пор слегка расфокусировано.  
– У меня… было своего рода видение, – бормочет он, утирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь с лица. Он пытается сбивчиво описать яркое сияние, голос и сны, что были у него прежде.  
Остальные в мрачном молчании слушают его.  
– Миккель, думаешь, что-то пыталось овладеть им? – интересуется Сигрюн, едва Лалли заканчивает говорить.  
Здоровенный датчанин медленно качает головой.  
– Не похоже на то, но, конечно же, я не могу быть абсолютно уверен, – отвечает он. – Как мне кажется, это существо – чем бы оно ни было – всего-навсегда пытается общаться, на данный момент, по крайней мере.

– Можем мы это прекратить? – спрашивает Туури.  
– Не раньше, чем мы выясним, что это, – говорит Миккель.  
– И как мы это сделаем? – требовательно спрашивает Сигрюн.  
– Не знаю. Мы могли бы попытаться призвать его, если бы мы знали его имя или будь у нас какая-нибудь его частица…  
– Мне кажется, у нас есть, – Эмиль влезает в разговор. Он указывает на правую руку Лалли, все еще сжатую в кулак.  
Лалли опускает взгляд. В его кулаке стиснуты слегка помятые, но все же отчетливо узнаваемые три длинных мягких пера, ярко-рыжих, как волосы Сигрюн.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
> [1] Драуг – в скандинавской мифологии оживший мертвец, близкий к вампирам. Это чудовище зачастую сохраняет свою душу, а его внешний вид зависит от вида смерти: с утопленника стекает вода, у павшего в бою зияют раны и т.д. Часто о драугах говорится как о стражах могильных курганов, но в то же время в некоторых легендах рассказывается, как они выходят из могил и буйствуют в деревнях и городах. Драуги могут нападать на путников и животных, оставшихся на ночлег в конюшне, но могут напасть и на жилище. В связи с этим поверьем в Исландии возник обычай в ночное время стучать три раза (считалось, что привидение ограничивается одним).
> 
> [2] Линдворм – вымышленное драконообразное существо, представленное в cевероевропейской традиции. Благодаря британской геральдике закрепилось однозначное изображение линдворма как дракона, лишённого крыльев и задней пары лап. Как и другим змеевидным чудовищам, линдворму часто приписывается ядовитая слюна.
> 
> [3] Аяттара – в финском фольклоре злокозненный женский дух. Ее описывают как женщину, чьи «косы достигают пят, а груди свисают до колен». Аяттара – внучка Хииси и хозяйка лемпо (духи, родственные греческим сатирам) и гномов. Из-за ее связей с Хииси и гномами ей приписывается распространение болезней и мора.


	5. Я защищу вас от чего угодно

– Ты уверен, что провел ритуал верно, Миккель? – Сигрюн стоит, прислонившись к стене, руки сложены на груди. Рядом с ней Туури, держащая наготове бутыль со святой водой в одной руке и ружье с зарядами из каменной соли в другой. Столы и стулья отодвинуты к стене, а пол покрыт причудливой вязью символов. Повсюду горят свечи, в углу куксится Эмиль: Сигрюн прямо приказала ему и близко не подходить к огню. Рядом, подтянув к подбородку колени, сидит Лалли и он тоже не в настроении. После всех событий прошлой ночи поспать ему дали всего ничего.  
Кроме того, ему пришлось пережить дотошный допрос Миккеля и, к его величайшему негодованию, обливание святой водой. Не говоря уже о том, что ему пришлось проглотить ужасное количество чеснока и соли, дабы подтвердить, что ничто злое не завладело им. Его вкусовые рецепторы больше не станут прежними.  
В центре помещения начертана пентаграмма со свечами в каждом углу, а в ее середине – три таинственных пера.

– Насколько я могу быть уверен, – отвечает Миккель. На столе рядом с ним лежат несколько толстых книг, в руке – здоровенный железный прут. – Однако, так как мы точно не знаем, что пытаемся призвать…  
Бутылки на полках за барной стойкой начинают тихо позвякивать, ударяясь друг от друга. Затем вибрация проходит через все помещение, грохоча мебелью и вынуждая Эмиля в испуге вцепиться в плечи Лалли. Вторая волна трясет их еще сильнее, и стаканы падают с полок на пол. Сигрюн чертыхается. Свет то загорается, то гаснет, шлейф искр плывет сквозь помещение.  
Потом вспыхивает ослепительная вспышка света, грохочет гром и – внезапно – некто появляется в центре пентаграммы.  
Молодой человек (или, по крайней мере, такую форму оно приняло), изрядно высокий, с самой, что только видел Лалли, длинной и рыжей косой.  
Люди напрягаются: Сигрюн и Туури целятся в незнакомца, Миккель поднимает дрын, а Эмиль и Лалли хватаются за ножи.  
Рыжеволосый дух (или кто он там) оглядывается по сторонам, на его лице написано легкое замешательство и удивление. Когда же он видит Лалли, то расплывается в радостной ухмылке.  
– Komdu blessaður og sæll, Lúlli [1]!  
– Это дьявольская речь? – с подозрением спрашивает Сигрюн, не сводя глаз с существа в пентаграмме.  
– Нет, Сигрюн. Думаю, это исландский, – с иронией отвечает Миккель. – Хотя я не представляю, как Лалли умудрился стать целью исландского духа…  
Парень с косой внимательно вслушивается в их обмен репликами и тут же прерывает Миккеля на великолепном финском:  
– Ой, я ужасно извиняюсь! Этот новый сосуд, видите ли, он исландец, я все еще обвыкаюсь в его голове, языковые настройки такие странные, ох, но я сейчас веду себя очень грубо, просто болтаю и даже не пытаюсь представиться!  
Судя по всему, он совсем не замечает, как озадаченно и растерянно они переглядываются. Он расправляет плечи и величественно взмахивает руками.  
– Лалли Хотакайнен, Туури Хотакайнен, я очень рад наконец-то встретить вас лично и, конечно же, ваших друзей тоже, – говорит он очень торжественным голосом. – Я – Рейниэль, ваш ангел- хранитель, и я здесь, чтобы защитить вас от всего, что когда-либо будет страшить вас! – Свое представление он завершает глубоким поклоном, после чего, выпрямившись, улыбается им.  
– Это что, шутка? – выпаливает Сигрюн.  
Существо, назвавшееся Рейниэлем, в замешательстве смотрит на нее.  
– Нет, совсем нет – по крайней мере я этого не подразумевал. А что, это было смешно? – с надеждой добавляет он.  
– Ангелов не существует, – закатив глаза, говорит ему Сигрюн. – Верно, парни? Приходилось ли вам встречать их лично или слышать о тех, кто встречал?

Лалли, Туури и Эмиль одновременно качают головами.  
– Ну, я теолог… – начинает Миккель.  
– Кроме старых пыльных книжек и религиознутых психов, – обрывает его Сигрюн.  
– Нет, – признает Миккель.  
– Но я могу доказать! – восклицает Рейниэль. – Вот, глядите! – Он закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Раздается раскат грома – Лалли хотел бы, чтоб их новый знакомец не злоупотреблял громкими звуками постоянно, – и, откуда ни возьмись, за его спиной распахиваются два огромных красных крыла. – Круто, ведь, да? – говорит он, взмахивая ими и чуть не попадая Сигрюн по лицу. – Упс! Простите, в ограниченном пространстве они не такие впечатляющие. – Он бережно складывает крылья. Лалли замечает, как они тают в воздухе прямо  
за его спиной.  
– Клевый фокус, но я все еще не до конца убеждена, что ты не демон или какой другой оборотень,  
– Сигрюн настроена скептично. – Ты ведь не против пары тестов?  
Спустя полчаса Рейниэль прошел проверку солью и святой водой, на прикосновения к разнообразным святым предметам и был вынужден прослушать несколько песнопений на латыни.  
Он не выказал ни единого признака неудобства и даже присоединился к пению некоторых псалмов.  
– Ну, – говорит Миккель, – я не могу утверждать, действительно ли он ангел, но я не знаю, кем еще он может быть. Несомненно то, что он не относится ко злу.  
– Ура! Значит, мы можем быть друзьями? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Рейниэль. – На самом деле я никогда раньше не болтал с людьми – это моя первая работа за пределами Небес. Так волнительно! Я хочу знать абсолютно все-все о вас, ребята!  
– Сперва у меня к тебе вопрос! – Туури, с восхищением разглядывающая длинную рыжую косу Рейниэля, тянет руку. – У всех ангелов такие длинные волосы?  
– Ах, нет, это всего лишь сосуд. Мой истинный облик – тот, что вы видели в лесу, но он слегка неудобен, если нужно, ну, типа, поговорить с кем-нибудь. Так что я позаимствовал на время тело этого исландского студента по обмену.  
– Эм… что ты имеешь в виду под «позаимствовал»? – опасливо спрашивает Туури.  
– Ты что, захватил этого несчастного паренька? – требует ответа Сигрюн и вновь хватается за оружие.  
– Нет-нет, все совсем не так! – Рейниэль машет перед собой руками. – Он не против. На самом деле он горит желанием помочь. Он молился об этом.  
Сигрюн выглядит сомневающейся, но все же с неохотой откладывает ружье.  
– Так почему ты охраняешь нас с Лалли? – продолжает Туури. – Или у каждого есть свой ангел-хранитель?

– О, хороший вопрос! Нет, ваша семья – немного особый случай, – отвечает Рейниэль, усаживаясь на один из отставленных к стене стульев. – По правде, это довольно длинная история, но я постараюсь покороче. Приходилось ли вам слышать о шестидесяти шести замках?  
– Это что-то типа магазина дверей? – уточняет Сигрюн.  
– Не такие замки, Сигрюн, – говорит Миккель. – Думаю, он ссылается на легенду о шестидесяти шести печатях, благодаря которым тюрьма Люцифера в аду остается закрытой.  
– Точно! – Рейнир посылает Миккелю улыбку. – Кроме того, что это не просто легенда. И это не реальные, осязаемые печати, замки и все в таком духе. Скорее, события, которые должны произойти, чтобы Люцифер вырвался на свободу.  
Лалли все еще не понимает, какое отношение это имеет к нему или Туури. Ему также неясно, почему его защищает такой сверхобщительный ангел, тогда как он и сам прекрасно может о себе позаботиться. Хотя та ситуация с някки была достаточно рисковой, но он уверен, что мог бы справиться и без вмешательства Рейниэля. Может быть.  
Похоже, Туури разделяет его замешательство.  
– Так какое отношение это все имеет к нам? – говорит она, имея в виду себя и Лалли.  
– Самое прямое, ребята, потому что вы – одна из печатей! Или ваша родословная, точнее говоря.  
До тех пор, пока в живых остается хотя бы один представитель семьи, печать остается нетронутой.  
– И… поэтому демон охотится за нами? Чтобы сломать печать и помочь освободить Люцифера?  
– Да, но не волнуйтесь, именно поэтому всегда есть ангел, которому поручено присматривать за вашей семьей, – жизнерадостно отвечает Рейниэль. – Правда, я должен заметить, что мои предшественники, похоже, считали работу довольно сложной. То несчастье, которое произошло, когда вы двое были детьми, затем ваш двоюродный дедушка Тойво пару лет назад, и теперь вот ваша бабушка и Тару Холлола – она была последним представителем другой ветви семьи. – Он считает, зажимая пальцы. – По сути, чуть более чем за десять лет мы потеряли пятерых членов родословной и четырех ангелов. Хотел бы я знать, не потому ли не было других добровольцев… –  
Рейниэль выглядит задумчивым на пару мгновений, но затем его лицо снова проясняется. – Как бы там ни было, вы вроде бы здоровы и в безопасности, и я собираюсь убедиться, что так все и останется! Хотя мне казалось, что вроде бы я должен присматривать за тремя Хотакайненами… –  
Он смотрит на Туури. – Ваш брат Онни, где он?  
Туури внезапно бледнеет.  
– Лалли, когда Онни в последний раз звонил тебе?  
Живот Лалли сводит от беспокойства. Онни, и без того гиперопекающий, обычно звонит ему ежедневно, иногда даже не по одному разу. Не то что бы Лалли берет трубку каждый раз, конечно же, но они перекидываются парой угрюмых слов по телефону почти каждый день. Но за последнее время… Он проверяет свой телефон.  
– Четыре дня назад, – еще до того, как они отправились охотиться на някки.  
– Я ничего не слышала о нем после того, как была у него, чтобы забрать твой запасной ключ. Что-то не так, он даже смс не пишет…

Остальные молча наблюдают, как Туури набирает своему брату и кладет телефон на стол.  
– Я включу громкую связь, – тихо говорит она.  
Трубку берут на третьем гудке.  
_«Привет, Туури» _, – это совершенно точно не голос Онни. Холодный, тихий, скользкий;__  
Лалли думает, что этот голос будет преследовать его в кошмарах еще долгие годы.  
_«Если хочешь снова увидеть брата, приходи завтра в полночь в Руттопуйсто, – говорит голос, – и приводи своего кузена тоже. Я уже очень, очень давно хочу с вами познакомиться…»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> [1] Будь благословен и счастлив, Лалли! (исл.)


	6. Чумной парк

– _Руттопуйсто_ [1]? – изумленно переспрашивает Эмиль. – В смысле «чумной парк»? Что не так с вами, финны, и вашими топонимами?  
– Это всего лишь прозвище, но у нас и холерный бассейн [2] есть, и я клянусь, что утоплю тебя в нем, если ты не перестанешь меня отвлекать. На случай, если ты не заметил, моего брата похитил демон, – рычит Туури.  
– Извини… – Эмиль заливается краской стыда. – Я… сделаю тебе выпить… – он замолкает и почти мгновенно скрывается в подсобке.  
Рейниэль хватается за голову.  
– Это самое худшее начало карьеры ангела-хранителя, какое только может быть! – стонет он. – Меньше недели на этой должности – и уже потерял одного из своих подопечных! Я такой глупец!  
Лалли склонен согласиться с ним, но Туури рявкает:  
– Хватит! Возможно, он еще жив!  
Рейниэль прекращает причитать.  
– Ох, наверное. Я почти уверен, что почувствовал бы, если бы его убили. Но демон будет сохранять ему жизнь лишь до тех пор, пока будет считать его подходящей приманкой для вас двоих.  
– И вот почему мы должны спасти его как можно скорее! – громко заявляет Туури. – Ты можешь ощутить, где он сейчас?  
Рейниэль закрывает глаза, лицо его пустеет. Спустя мгновение он моргает.  
– Извини, но нет. Где бы демон ни держал его, он, вероятно, укрыл это место от взгляда ангелов.

– Перкеле! – в отчаянии выплевывает Туури. – Тогда все, что нам остается, это отправиться завтра ночью в Руттопуйсто…  
Рейниэль перебивает:  
– Я очень извиняюсь, но я не могу этого допустить. Мой долг – сохранить жизнь хотя бы одному из вас. Я не позволю ни тебе, ни твоему кузену и близко подойти к демону.  
– Что? – От ярости в голосе Сигрюн все вздрагивают. Она широкими шагами подходит, хватает растерянного ангела за плечи и встряхивает его. – Я не знала, что ангелы такие трусы! Разве вам  
не полагается владеть всеми видами магических сил? Как вообще ты можешь настолько бояться столкнуться с одним ничтожным демонишкой? – Она безжалостно отталкивает его прочь.  
Рейниэль отступает.  
– Мне очень жаль! Ты права, я должен спасти его, но я не знаю как! Ведь этот демон убил четырех ангелов, а каждый из них был куда опытнее меня!  
– Но им не помогала Сигрюн Эйде! – провозглашает Сигрюн, демонстрируя столь впечатляющую самоуверенность, что Лалли почти восхищается. – К тому же в нашей команде есть еще два славных охотника и один подрывник. И винтовка, убивающая демонов! И тип, который прочел уйму книжек. Полагаю, временами это может быть полезно.  
– Премного благодарен, – бормочет Миккель.  
– В любом случае, я к тому, что у нас тут отличный расклад для охоты на демона. Все, что нам нужно, это хороший план, и я – чертовски хороша в составлении планов!  
Лалли и Миккель вздыхают в дружном единении.

* * *

Ночное летнее небо затянуто облаками, воздух спокоен и тяжел, как перед грозой. Улицы, ведущие к Руттопуйсто, зловеще безлюдны. Лалли в сотый раз проверяет винтовку. Вроде бы в порядке. В гнетущей тишине громко раздаются их с Турри шаги.  
– Ты что-нибудь видишь? – шепчет Туури, когда они подходят к воротам парка. Лалли щурится, но все, что он может разглядеть в сумерках, это клены да старые надгробия, оставшиеся с тех времен, когда это место было кладбищем.  
Они проходят сквозь ворота на гравийную дорожку.  
– Как ты думаешь, остальные… – начинает Туури, но Лалли хватает ее за плечо и вынуждает замолчать.  
Кто-то стоит в самом центре парка, на месте, где сходятся дорожки. Знакомый широкоплечий парень с печальным лицом.  
– Онни! – зовет Туури. Она бежит к нему, но замирает как вкопанная, едва увидев его глаза. Они не изжелта-серые, как обычно, они полностью черные. Глаза демона.  
А чуть позади него, прикованные к надгробию невидимой силой, – Сигрюн, Миккель и Эмиль.

Лалли прицеливается в демона, и тот смеется над ним.  
– Ты не выстрелишь, – шепчет он. – Выстрелишь в меня – он умрет вместе со мной.  
Лалли не отвечает, но и не стреляет. Демон посмеивается и небрежно тычет в сторону Лалли пальцем. От его магии ощущение, будто все тело разом закаменело. Теперь он не может нажать на курок, даже если захочет.  
– Наконец-то все оставшиеся Хотакайнены в моей власти. Вы и правда думали, что сможете одурачить меня вашей маленькой глупенькой засадой? Сперва я убью вас троих, а потом отпраздную слом печати кровью ваших друзей.  
Краем глаза Лалли видит, как Эмиль без толку борется с силой, пригвождающей его к надгробию.  
Демон делает шаг к Лалли и Туури, в его руке появляется длинный нож.  
– Давайте-ка поскорее закончим с этим.  
Стоит демону направиться к ним, Туури падает на колени.  
– Онни! Я знаю, ты все еще там! Не делай этого! Ты можешь остановить демона!  
Демон, неторопливо идущий к ним, смеется.  
– Напрасно, напрасно, – шипит он, играя с ножом.  
– Вспомни бабушку! – взывает Туури. – И маму с папой! Они все ушли, теперь у нас есть только мы, Онни. Ты, я и Лалли. Одни на целом свете!  
– Как трогательно, – насмешничает демон. Он уже всего в нескольких шагах. – Но он не сможет спасти вас. Все, что он может, это рыдать внутри, наблюдая, как я перерезаю вам глотки…  
Одна кристально-чистая слеза скатывается по щеке Онни. И еще несколько. Демон замирает на полушаге, поднимает руку к лицу.  
– Что…  
– Exorcizo te, creatura aquae! In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti [3]! – выкрикивает Туури.  
Слезы, освященные молитвой Туури, начинают испаряться, обжигая завладевшего телом Онни демона. Нечистый вопит.  
Рейниэль, возникший из ниоткуда прямо позади него, хватает его за руки, выбивая нож. Лалли ощущает, как сила, державшая его на месте, колеблется и растворяется.  
Позади борющихся ангела и демона Сигрюн, Миккель и Эмиль также освобождаются от заклятья.  
Направляясь к ним, Миккель на бегу громогласно скандирует:  
– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…  
Стоит словам экзорцизма достигнуть слуха демона, как тело Онни в хватке Рейниэля коченеет, а затем бьется в судорогах.

– Думаете, вас ждут мир и спокойствие, когда вы закончите?– верещит нечистый дух. – В Аду тысячи демонов, вы ни за что не сможете спастись от них всех!  
– …Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. [4]  
Демон запрокидывает голову, и рот Онни раскрывается в беззвучном вопле. Из его глотки начинает валить густой черный дым. Онни внезапно обмякает.  
– Не дайте ему сбежать! – командует Сигрюн. – Мы должны заманить его во что-нибудь и пристрелить!  
Рейниэль исчезает, кажущееся мертвым тело Онни падает на землю. Из его рта все еще продолжает идти дым.  
Ангел снова появляется, в его руках яростно извивается зверек. Лалли узнает обычного для Хельсинки серовато-бурого зайца.  
– Подойдет?  
Поток дыма, покидающий тело Онни, истончается до тоненькой струйки и массивным облаком повисает в воздухе. Миккель хватает зайца и вновь читает экзорцизм:  
– Et Secta Diabolica, Omnis Congregatio, Omnis Legio, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Spiritus, Exorcizamus [5]!  
Пару секунд облако дыма колышется в воздухе. А потом начинает втягиваться в заячью тушку все быстрее и быстрее. Вдруг ушастый кусает Миккеля за руку. Тот, чертыхнувшись, вздрагивает, выпускает зверька и прижимает кровоточащую рану к груди. А заяц бросается наутек.  
– Лалли! – визжит Туури.  
Лалли вскидывает винтовку, прицеливается, в его голове мелькает мысль, что со всей этой кутерьмой они так и не испытали оружие. А затем жмет на курок.  
Раздается выстрел, и одержимый зайчик падает на землю в середине прыжка. Мгновение зверек лежит трогательным комочком. Из раны во все стороны растекается серый дым, и неожиданно возникшее из земли пламя пожирает тушку. Леденящий кровь крик разрывает воздух. Огонь гаснет.  
Раскат грома раскалывает небеса, и начинает лить дождь, за считанные мгновения смешивая горстку пепла с грязью  
– Кажется, сработало, – неверяще произносит Эмиль. Сигрюн хлопает его по плечу, заставляя его вздрогнуть.  
– Ну конечно же! Говорила же, что план верный!  
– Твой так называемый «план» накрылся в самом начале, а мы выжили лишь благодаря импровизации, и то едва, – с сарказмом говорит ей Миккель.  
– Ой, ну не придирайся! – Сигрюн жизнерадостно хлопает и его тоже. – Демон мертв, а мы живы, вот что важно. – Она оглядывается. – Эй, Туури, даже твой брат жив!  
Онни, утирая грязь с лица, пытается сесть. Туури бросается к нему.  
– Туури! Где мы? И кто все эти люди? О боже, он нападает на меня! – последнее относится к Рейниэлю, который падает на колени и сгребает Онни в объятия.  
– Я так рад, что ты в порядке! Обещаю, я больше никому не позволю навредить тебе снова! – лепечет ангел, сжимая перепуганного Онни. Лалли подозревает, что оставить кузена в лапах демона и то было бы милосердней. * * * Фургон наполнен запахами влажной одежды и взмокших людей. Впрочем, Лалли, зажатому на заднем сиденье между Сигрюн и Эмилем, довольно тепло и удобно. Сигрюн продолжает разглагольствовать об их победе, на все лады расхваливая то, что она называет «её командой».  
– Хоть я тоже рад, что эта самоубийственная миссия оказалась успешной вопреки всему, демон, вероятно, был прав, – рассуждает сидящий напротив них Миккель. – За семьей Хотакайнен придет еще больше тварей.  
Сигрюн не дает ему испортить себе настроение.  
– А пофиг, мы справимся с ними так же просто, как и с этим. А пока что для охоты есть и другие монстры. До меня доходили слухи о призраке, обитающем на старых русских горках в парке Линнамяки [6]…  
Лалли закрывает глаза и опускает голову на плечо Эмиля. Он вымотан, его квартира и все его имущество сгорели дотла, и прямо сейчас его втянули в бредовый проект по истреблению призраков под командой безумной бабы. И все же он полагает, что уж лучше так, чем быть мертвым. Кроме того, пусть будущее видится преисполненным опасностей, ему не придется столкнуться с ними в одиночку.  
И, может, в какой-то момент у него даже будут печеньки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [1] Руттопуйсто (чумной парк) – официальное название «Парк старой церкви». Одна из зеленых зон Хельсинки и популярное место прогулок горожан. Парк разбит на месте средневекового кладбища, а «чумным» его прозвали за то, что на его территории хоронили умерших от чумы в 1710 г.
> 
> [2] Холерный бассейн – место стоянки парусников у начала Торговой площади. Как гласит старинная городская легенда, прозвище закрепилось в 19 веке, когда на ярмарке Салаки в 1893 году от холеры умер моряк, а его товарищи вымыли все симптомы болезни за борт. После того, как данные обстоятельства выяснились, рыбацкие суда вытолкали из города вон, а к причалу приставили охрану – чтобы горожане не использовали зараженную воду. В газетах событие освещалось так ярко, что за местом моментально и навсегда закрепилось название Холерного бассейна, хотя экспертиза и не выявила в воде никакой опасности.
> 
> [3] Изгоняю тебя водой! Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа! (лат.)
> 
> [4] Изгоняем тебя, дух всякой нечистоты, всякая сила сатанинская… …Дабы дал Ты Церкви Своей служить Тебе в свободе, молим Тебя, услышь нас… (лат.). Перевод взят с Pikabu по ссылке: https://pikabu.ru/story/yekzortsizm_tekst_obryada_na_latyini__perevod_992317
> 
> [5] Обратный экзорцизм. Основываясь на теории, говорящей, что если прочесть заклинание с конца, то демон вернется в сосуд, Миккель прочитал текст заклинания наоборот. Взято из википедии сериала «Сверхъестественное» по ссылке: https://supernatural.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BA%D0%B7%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC
> 
> [6] Линнамяки (букв. «Замковый холм») – парк развлечений, открытый в Хельсинки в 1950 г. На территории парка расположено 43 различных аттракциона. Одним из самых известных являются деревянные американские горки Vuoristorata. Это наиболее узнаваемый символ парка и один из первых установленных аттракционов.


End file.
